


Why'd You Have to go?

by CatgirlTenko



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff to come, Lesbians, Multi-Era, Pining, Useless Lesbians, lesbians'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatgirlTenko/pseuds/CatgirlTenko
Summary: Max is happy El can find somewhere to be safe, but she misses her more and more everyday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Gay Stranger Things server made me do this. This is only chapter one of a multichapter fic

Max still remembered that day. The only she found herself thinking about in the middle of the night, at the movies, with her other friends. The happiest day of the summer, of moving to the nowhere town in Hawkins.

She ran into the movies with Mike, Lucas, Will, Dustin and Eleven. Eleven and Max stayed at the back, as Steve hurried them through the back entrance. Dustin wanted to take them to see Fright Night. 

Mike checked to make sure it was clear. They all followed him into the theater, taking seats towards the back. Dustin unzipped his bag, handing out snacks and drinks. He pulled out one last pack of peanut MnMs, looking at Max and El. "Sorry, you guys will have to share."

"It's okay," El said, taking the pack. They all sat down; Will, then Mike, then Dustin, then Lucas, then Max and then El. The movie began. Max took a side glance at Lucas. They were broken up for what seemed like the hundredth time, but he was still trying. It was almost pathetic. 

But, to her other side, sat Eleven. El. Jane Hopper. It didn't matter. She was here, next to Max. After the stress she had to go through this summer, El needed this. To just relax and be a kid. Max smiled. El loosened up, wearing her hair out and fizzy. She wore the outfit she bought with Max, how long ago now? Only three weeks. 

Max was here now, next to El. Relaxing, finally. The movie played out. Max opened the snacks, holding it out for El. She let her hand slip, brushing against El's arm but accidentally spilling some of the snacks. 

"Sorry!" Max whispered. Lucas leaned over and shooshed her. Max shooshed back. 

"It's fine." El smiled. "Let me help." Together the two were able to pick it all up in no time, but Max admittedly didn't help too much. She was blushing, leaning down so close to El. The two rose back up, El going back to the movie. Max rubbed her face, feeling the heat radiating off of it. She looked down, hoping El wouldn't notice. 

Max shook her head, glancing over at Lucas. She knew how this would go, she would get back with Lucas somehow, they would break up again and repeat until they die of old age. Damnit, why? She didn't want to get back with Lucas, ever. But she always did. She hated it, she hated that she had to. Everyone expected her too. 

Yet, she looked at El. And she felt something she didn't get when looking at Lucas. It wasn't happiness, she was fine with Lucas. It was a warm feeling in her, butterflies in her stomach, air leaving her head. Max loved that feeling. 

As the movie progressed, Lucas made an attempt to grab Max's hand. Max pulled away, and Lucas didn't react. Eventually that would work, Max knew it and hated it. But this gave her an idea. 

Max slowly slid her hand next to El's, letting them brush together. El didn't pullback, and let them stay in contact. Max's hand shook, as she slowly moved her hand around El's, pressing their palms together. El flinched a bit, but kept her hand there. Max interlocked her fingers into El's hand and waited. She slowly felt fingers lock over her hand. She started to blush. Was this real? Was this a dream? Was this a cruel trick?

She glanced up at Eleven. She was staring back at her. El gave a smile, and Max smiled back, giggling a bit. They were both blushing, and just stared at each other for a minute. Then longer. 

Max was cut off by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, to see Lucas looking at her. "You gonna watch the movie?" Max smiled to herself and shooshed him, turning back to the screen. She kept her hand locked with El's, squeezing it tighter at some points, having El swing it back and forth. 

Max hid her face from Lucas, trying to keep her focus on El and the movie. She had to hide their hands, who know how Lucas would react? This was just something friends do right? 

Yeah, just friends... 

Max could barely take it. She turned to El, taking a deep breath and steadied her voice. She didn't even know what she wanted to say, but she wanted to say something. Anything to let her know. 

"El, I.. um.. I just..." Max could barely get the words out. She didn't even know what to do, or what she wanted. 

"Yes?" El whispered back. 

"Uh... I just..." She glanced down at their hands, blushing, glancing back at Lucas. Max knew El would be moving away, and this was as good as time as any. "Could we... uh... k... maybe just... a little... you know." 

Max was prepared to just look away. She let her hand start to sink out of El's, before El closed her eyes and leaned forward, meeting Max's lips with her own. Time stopped, everything around Max froze but sped up too fast. She wanted to stay, but wanted to look at Lucas. She wanted to be with El, closer, but she was scared. But it was happening, now. Max could either accept what she wanted, or leave. 

Max found option one more appealing. She kissed back. The two stayed locked together for no more than ten seconds, but that was enough to know. As they both pulled back, El was blushing a deep red, but smiling. Max probably looked the same, she didn't care. 

As they all walked out, the boys talked about their favorite parts. Max and El stayed quiet, walking side by side, glancing and smiling at each other. Max wanted that day to last forever. 

But here she was, alone on her bed. El had been gone for a week, but Max doesn't want to accept it. She finally found something. Something she wanted, needed. And it was gone. 

Max was sitting up on her bed, remembering that day, locking her own hands together. She wasn't desperate enough to kiss her pillow, not yet anyways. 

She was right too. She was back with Lucas. Not unhappy, but holding his hand didn't feel the same. It never would, no kiss or cuddle or hug would ever feel like that day. Nothing would ever match that day, the day Max wouldn't have back. 

Max didn't know how late it was, all she knew is she had school the next day but didn't care enough to fall asleep. She knew she would dream of El, she would feel that day all over again. 

Max laid down, rolling over, and smiling to herself. "I want to fall in love all over again. With her. With El." She admitted to herself. She shook her head. That wouldn't happen. She knew girls should be with boys. But it felt so wrong. 

Who else in Hawkins would feel like that? Max closed her eyes. 


	2. Long Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes to school after her sleepless night, trying to keep her focus on school but something else clogs her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support on chapter one holy shit!!!!!  
> Also important things to mention: Starcourt was rebuilt, and Steve and Robin work at Scoops Ahoy still.

Max slammed her locker close, hurrying to her first period before Lucas or any of them could find her. Today, she had no interest in talking to them. But it was impossible to avoid them forever, so this was the next best thing. 

Max took her seat, sighing and placing her face on her propped up hand, staring out a window. Is this what she's come to? Staring out a window? She didn't care. She wanted this to be over. Maybe she could run away, go find El, go find someone to distract her. 

Or maybe, the Byers car would pull up. El would step out, and things would go back to normal. She could still see El, even if not be with her. El could get back with Mike, and the three could hangout. Maybe Max would just be a third wheel to Max, but to El? What would she be? 

Max could only hope for what she wanted. 

Max kept her focus out the window, thinking to herself before feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Lucas looking a bit annoyed with her. "Where were you? We waited so long for you!" 

"Sorry, I was busy," Max sighed and turned away. 

"With what? Staring out a window?" Lucas took a seat next to her. 

"Not like you'd understand, bug breath." Max scooted her desk away from Lucas a bit. 

"So I'm just a bug breath to you now?" 

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" Max asked genuinely. 

"When was the last time you waited for us?" Lucas demanded, "Seems like everyday you're busy with something else now." 

Max didn't reply. She just went back to daydreaming, ignoring Lucas. If Lucas was El right now... would Max wait for her? Would that be weird? Probably. Mike might get mad at her, or Lucas. But maybe Will being back would distract, even just for a day... 

Did El have these thoughts about Max? Did El hold her own hand at night, thinking of Max? Did El stare out the window, imaging Max walking in or running away to Max? Or was E... "normal" to everyone else?

Max shook her head. She couldn't think about this, not right now. She tried to drag her attention to the teacher. Math, numbers, shapes, blah blah blah. Was this even math? Max asked too many questions, she decided. 

As class went on, Lucas passed her a note. Max looked at it weird, before Lucas whispered, "It's for El. Mike wanted us all to sign it." 

Max opened up the letter, and before signing it, read it to herself. 

_Hey, El! How's it going? It's good here. It would be better with you, I miss you. We all miss you. This is Mike, by the way. I wrote this. Look, please come visit soon, okay? We all want you back. Lucas, Dustin, Max, Me. We all miss you, even Steve misses you! I just wanted to say that. I love you, alright? Can't wait to hold your hand again!_

Signed by Mike, Dustin and Lucas. Max's hand shook as she signed the letter, handing it back to Lucas. Her lip trembled a bit. That was all Mike had to say? His girlfriend left and he could barely muster a full paragraph? What a piece of shit. And of course he still gets to hold her hand, even with that shit letter. 

Max fought through class, wiping away a tear or two. Lucas tried to get her to open up, seeing she was upset over something. Max ignored him. As soon as the bell rang, Max rushed to the bathroom, ignoring Lucas once more as he called after her. 

Max through her bag into the stall as she propped herself again the wall, locking the door. She held back her tears as she saw feet walk in and out, all ignoring her stall. Once the next bell rang, signalling class stared, she let herself break down. 

As her tears ran down, she couldn't help but blame it on Mike. He got to be with El, even when she was gone. He was a piece of shit, an asshole sometimes and treated El as a pet for way too long. But El was still happy with him. Yeah, they were happy. El was happy. That was important. 

But then why did El kiss Max? 

Max washed her face in the sink, wiping her tears with a paper towel. She debated going to class, but had a better idea. She wanted to leave, but not go home. Her parents spent all their time on Billy, not knowing what he really did. 

Max made her way to the front office. She opened the door to the secretary, a nice old man. "Can I help you?" He asked. 

"Can I call my parents to come pick me up?" Max asked, before leaning in and whispering, "Girl problems."

The secretary just raised his eyes and nodded, before sliding her the phone. Max thought for a second, wondering who to call. Then, she had a realization. She punched in the numbers, holding the phone to her ears before Steve's voice spoke. "Ahoy! You have reached Scoops Ahoy, would you like to pre-order a flavor or platter?" 

"Steve, it's Max," Max whispered so the secretary couldn't hear, "Can you come pick me up and let me hang out in the back?" 

"... Why?" Steve asked. 

"Please? I'll explain later." 

Steve went quiet for a few seconds, "Alright, alright! Tell no one I did this, but Robin will be there to pick you up soon, okay?" 

"Okay." Max smiled, hanging up. She took a seat, calming her breath. Lucas would no doubt get mad at her for this, but right now she didn't care. Next time she saw him? She would dump him. For good. Max promised herself, she was done with stupid boys. 


	3. Backstage at Scoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes to hang out with Steve and Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAa sorry for the long wait!!

Max waited in the front office. Robin sure was taking awhile, wasn't she? Max sighed, staring out the window. She impatiently tapped her foot, keeping her eyes away from the secretary. Max just wants to leave, this place was boring. 

There was a knock at the door, followed by Robin walking in. Max got up, ready to just leave. The secretary stared them up and down, "She's your mom?" 

"You got a problem with that?" Max asked, walking out of the room and smiling at the secretary. The two hurried to Robin's car, Max taking a seat and ready to just ride in silence. Robin wanted to ask a few questions. 

"What's with you today? Leaving so suddenly?" Robin asked, starting to pull out of the parking lot. 

"I just wanted to go, okay?" Max snapped a bit. 

"Whoa, okay," Robin gave a small smile, "Troubles with friends?" 

"... No. Not at all," Max lied. 

"Boy trouble? Lucas do something stupid again?" Robin asked. 

"Ew, no," Max turned, sighing, "Lucas always does something stupid. Nothing new with him." 

"Why are you still with him?" Robin asked. 

Max thought for a bit, "I'm not. I'm gonna dump him next time I see him, for good." 

Robin nodded, "You two were bound to break up, off and on again all the time." 

"He's... not for me," Max shrugged, "Too... dumb." 

"All boys are dumb, that's nothing new." 

"Really?" Max asked, "Even Steve?" 

"Especially Steve," Robin assured. 

"Thought you two were like... insuperable," Max thought out loud. 

"Maybe so, but men aren't really... appealing." Robin and Max rode in silence the rest of the way to Scoops Ahoy. Max felt she may have struck a wrong cord with Robin. As far as she knew, Steve and Robin we'rent together. Hell, she didn't know anyone Robin was ever with. 

Robin pulled into the parking lot, and the two headed round back, opening up a back door leading to the hallways for employees only. Robin lead Max to Scoops Ahoy, having her sit in the back room. Robin went out, and Steve walked in, smiling. 

"Ahoy-- hey!" Steve said, taking a seat next to Max, "You good?" 

Max gave a nod, but Steve could see through that. "What's wrong?" 

"... Lucas, I guess." 

"You guess?" Steve gave a small laugh, "You two sure are strange." 

"Too strange for me, I dumped him," Max stated. 

"How'd he take it?" 

"I haven't told him yet," Max admitted. 

"So you just ditched him at school?" Steve asked, "I understand that." 

"It's more than that," Max sighed, "Someone I like... isn't here anymore. And I miss them." 

Steve thought for a bit, "Will? You like Will?" 

Max shook her head, and Steve went for another guess, "Jonathan?" Max shook her head again, but gave a small laugh. 

Steve glanced back at Robin, then at Max, "... El?" 

Max went still, "Yeah..." She said quietly. 

Steve looked back at Robin, "I'm gonna get you some ice cream, and Robin. Talk to her, alright? She'll know better than me." 

Max watched as Steve walked out, and waited, head rushing. What the hell did she just do? She just weirded Steve out, and admitted something private! Damnit, Max needs to learn to think more. Especially about El. Max buried her face in her hands, wanting to cry. Or scream. Or both. 

Max felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up to see Robin with a sundae in her hands. Robin hopped up next to her Max, handing her the sundae. Vanilla, with hot fudge, sprinkles and quite a lot of cherries. 

"Hey," Robin said, "... again."

Max stayed quiet, just taking a bite of her sundae. 

"... So... You like a girl?" 

Max's face flushed up, as she looked away, "M... maybe."

"... I did too," Robin got quieter, "Well, still like girls but... yeah. I was in your shoes once." 

Max smiled a bit, "Does it get easier?"

"Mentally? Yeah... a bit, yeah," Robin nodded, "Socially..." She trailed off. 

"How'd it turn out for you?" 

Robin just sighed, shaking her head, "My experience was... different. You have a chance here, with El. Write her a letter, hang out with her, one on one, when she visits. Just... try?" 

Max didn't say anything. She leaned her head against Robin's chest and side, and began to let tears stream down her face. Robin wrapped her arm around Max, and the two sat in their own fantasies and fears, laughing at Steve's "Ahoys" and about nothing at all.

Max wasn't alone after all. 


End file.
